Pumps including a brushless motor which includes a cylindrical magnet that is externally coated with resin and a Hall element that detects positions of magnetic poles of the magnet have been proposed. The brushless motor generates a rotating magnetic field by applying a current to coils in accordance with a signal from the Hall element that has detected the positions of the magnetic poles of the magnet (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).